When a block is turned on and off in a circuit, an element of noise is generated that may “kickback” upstream to another portion of the circuit. Kickback disturbances refer to the environment where the element of noise, that usually has the shape of an impulse or spur, is connected to an output port of a circuit. The spur is coupled through that output port to other portions of the circuit, thus generating a kickback disturbance upstream in the circuit. As such, kickback disturbances may be problematic in electronic circuits because they deteriorate the performance of the electronic circuit with the kickback noise. For example, the switching operation of a comparator and/or the operation of a clocked or dynamic output latch may result in the generation of kickback noise, thereby reducing accuracy and also disturbing other circuitry. Moreover, transmitter and receiver blocks that turn on and off may cause kick-back disturbances in the main bias block. These disturbances cause bias variations in blocks such as synthesizer and phase-lock-loops that subsequently cause small drifts in the lock frequency and in the quiet blocks such as the low noise amplifiers.
Thus, it would be beneficial to have a circuit that mitigates kickback disturbances while only requiring a minimal amount of the silicon area to implement the function. Minimizing the silicon area of the circuit may minimize the cost of the silicon.